Mannoroth
Mannoroth fue un Señor del Foso cuya crueldad y astucia hicieron de él uno de los lugartenientes favoritos de sus maestros, Kil'jaeden y Archimonde, los campeones de la Legión Ardiente. Conocido como "el Destructor" y "el Despellejador", fue el bárbaro líder de los Señores del Foso cuando el titán oscuro Sargeras los subyugó y los mandó a su voluntad. Cuando Archimonde fue al mando de los Señores del Foso, reconoció el talento de Mannoroth como brutal y guerrero sanguinario, e hizo del Señor del Foso, el segundo en el mando. Mannoroth ayudó a liderar la Legión Ardiente en asaltos a diversos mundos, y lideró la primera invasión a Azeroth. Biografía La Guerra de los Ancestros Mannoroth estaba entre los demonios que entraron en Kalimdor durante la Guerra de los Ancestros. Solo, masacró regimientos enteros de defensores Kaldorei y sembró el caos por el desencadenamiento de Guardias del Apocalipsis sobre la tierra. Aunque luchó con brutal ferocidad y sacrificó a muchos, Mannoroth fue derrotado por Cenarius y sus seguidores y fue devuelto al Vacío Abisal cuando el Pozo de la Eternidad fue destruido. Aunque sus fuerzas fueron, a la larga, destrozadas y forzadas a huir a Azeroth, Mannoroth quedó satisfecho con el nivel de matanza que había causado. Mannoroth y los orcos En preparación para la segunda invasión de la Legión Ardiente en Azeroth, Kil'jaeden envió a Mannoroth a Draenor. Describiéndolo a Gul'dan, Kil'jaeden mencionó que "Mannoroth es conocido por muchas cosas". Paciencia no es una de ellas. Allí, doce jefes de clanes de la Horda orca bebieron de la sangre de Mannoroth y cayeron presos de la maldición de sed de sangre. Su corrupción rápidamente se extendió por el resto de la Horda y por último los llevó a asaltar los reinos humanos de Azeroth. Manoorth dejó su marca sobre los orcos en Draenor. Muchos años antes que el Portal Oscuro se formara, Mannoroth, bajo las órdenes de Kil'jaeden, tomó parte en el plan de poner a los orcos bajo el pulgar de la Legión Ardiente. Su propio maestro, Kil'jaeden pudo reclamar el domino sobre los orcos desde que fue él quien los descubrió. Pudieron servirle como precursores del caos liquidando cualquier resistencia potente cuando la Legión llegara a un mundo. Con la ayuda de Gul'dan, la Sangre de Mannoroth fue bebida por los jefes de los clanes, con excepción de Durotar, de los Frostwolf. Fueron tragados por una demoníaca Sed de Sangre que desapareció de los draenei y dañó a los orcos para siempre. Sin embargo, después de que se abrió el Portal Oscuro y los orcos luchen contra humanos en el curso de dos guerras, fueron inesperadamente derrotados por los humanos. Los orcos, y a su vez, Mannoroth, habían fallado; Mannoroth dolorosamente consciente de este hecho, hizo planes de venganza. La Tercera Guerra Kil'jaeden ignoró el deseo de venganza de Mannoroth y elaboró un nuevo peón: el Rey Lich y a su Azote muerto viviente. Este Azote tendría el éxito que no tuvieron los orcos. Finalmente, Archimonde fue invocado por un lich, Kel'Thuzad, al mundo de Azeroth. Mannoroth, ansioso de tener su venganza en los elfos de la noche y los orcos, siguió a su maestro. El Señor del Terror Tichondrius se enorgullecía abiertamente por el Azote, que había logrado lo que los orcos no pudieron. Esto sólo enfureció más a Mannoroth juntamente con el descubrimiento de que los orcos lo habían dejado. Mannoroth y Tichondrius, siguieron a Thrall y la Horda a través del mar hacia Kalimdor. Archimonde recordó a Mannoroth que los orcos todavía podían ser útiles. Al llegar a Kalimdor, Mannoroth sintió la presencia de Cenarius, y se preocupó que el semidiós podría ser una grieta en sus planes. Tichondrius sugirió que tal vez los orcos podrían ser usados para destruir a Cenarius, por el orco que Mannoroth una vez corrompió años atrás en Draenor, Grom Hellscream, estaba ahí, quien ya había incurrido en la ira del semidiós. Aceptando la sugerencia, Mannoroth derramó su sangre en una fuente de salud, con las esperanzas de que los orcos la encontraran y bebieran de ella. Los curanderos troll de Grom, sintieron la fuente de poder, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que tenía una maldición, e imploraron a Hellscream no meterse con ella. Grom los ignoró y corrompió a su clan bebiendo sus aguas. Infundidos con los poderes de la Legión, Cenarius no fue difícil para el lleno de sed desangre, clan Warsong. Con el semidiós muerto, Mannoroth apareció y tomó el control total de Hellscream como la verdadera invasión, la invasión de la Legión, en Kalimdor empezaría. Al darse cuenta de los orcos restantes que todavía estaban en las fuerxas formidables de Thrall, mannoroth formó un plan para sacarlo. Thrall encontró a su viejo amigo Grom caído bajo la influencia de la Legión y prometió salvarlo. Con la ayuda de Jaina Proudmoore y su expedición, la alianza orca-humana satisfactoriamente derrotó al corrupto clan de Hellscream, capturó a Hellscream y lo liberó de su maldición. La mancha, no obstante, estaba aún dentro de él. La Caída de Mannoroth Después de que Thrall logre salvar a Hellscream, Mannoroth los atrajo a unos cráteres formados por los infernales caídos, donde esperaba matar a Thrall y re-esclavizar a Hellscream. Thrall enfrentó al señor demonio en batalla poniendo toda su fuerza y odio sobre el demonio, lanzando su poderoso Doomhammer. Mannoroth aplaudió su esfuerzo y mostró que sólo había causado un rasguño en su ala. En eso, haciendo una fuerte golpiza en el terreno, hirió a Thrall, golpeándolo contra las rocas y dejando solo a Hellscream. Mannoroth recordó a Grom Hellscream que su cuerpo y alma eran suyos y se enorgullecía afirmando que la maldición de sangre jamás se rompería. thumb|140px|Los restos de Mannoroth en un árbol a las afueras del Fuerte Grommash, en Orgrimmar. Entonces Hellscream se enfrentó a dos decisiones: entrar en la corrupción demoníaca una vez más o resisitir y salvando a Thrall, es más, a su entera raza. Negando la decisión de que los orcos queden corrompidos para siempre, escogió a su familia. En una última postura heroica, Grom eludió las defensas de Mannoroth y en rodajas abrió su pecho. Mannoroth fue así asesinado por su mejor creación y por su pupilo favorito, Grom Hellscream -una prueba de ironía, como dirían. Los fuegos demoníacos erucpcionaron hacia el exterior, destruyendo al estupefacto Mannoroth e hiriendo mortalmente a Hellscream. Con la muerte de Mannoroth, la maldición de sangre de los orcos fue finalmente suprimida. Después de su derrota, los restos y la armadura de Mannoroth permanecen en Orgrimmar y fueron atados a un gran árbol de forma irregular. Sin embargho, la gran espada doble usado por el poderoso señor del foso permanece en Ashenvale (Vallefresno), bloqueada en el tiempo para mostrar donde el pacto de sangre finalizó. Los restos se han convertido en un monumento a advertir asociando con los demonios y celebrando la hazaña de Grommash Hellscream en el levantamiento de las maldición de sangre. thumb|400px|left|Thrall y Grom se enfrentan a Mannoroth Personalidad Frases Memorables * ¡Soy consciente del fracaso de orcos, dreadlord, cuando los encuentre yo mismo les ensñaré disciplina! / I am aware of the orcs failure, dreadlord, and when I find them I will discipline them myself! - Hablando con Tichondrius. * Muy predecible... Sabía que vendrías... y veo has traido al poderoso Hellscream... su sangre, es mía... ¡Como todo lo vuestro ...raza de mal nacidos! / So predictable... I knew you would come... and I see you brought the mighty Hellscream... his blood, is mine... As is your whole... misbegotten race! - Cuando Thrall y Grom Hellscream entran en la fisura. * Un digno esfuerzo... pero inútil / A worthy effort... but futile - Después de bloquear un ataque de Thrall. * El chico creía que podría ser salvado... ¡Pero no sabía lo que hay en el fondo de tu alma... cuando en tu corazón, ya sabes... ¡somos iguales! / The boy believed you could be saved... But he didn't know, what burns within your soul... when in your heart, you know, we are the same! - A Grom Hellscream. Categoría:Pit Lords Categoría:Annihilan Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft III Categoría:Personajes trascendentes Categoría:Legión Ardiente Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Personajes de Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy